Ambrosia
by Kawaii Natsuki-chan
Summary: *LEMON* "I'm sure you've heard of me before, the heir to the throne. I need a bride to be mine. Unfortunately, none of the girls could handle me." Noctis smirked playfully. "I was hoping that you could." Noctis screws Lightning, come read.


"Ignis isn't that a little too much, she might die before Noctis even gets to her." Lightning's vision was black and her head was pounding. As she was slowly regaining consciousness she heard two voices talking.

The person named Ignis spoke. "Noctis himself instructed me to give her that amount." The last thing she remembered was walking down the street at night. She doesn't remember where she was heading or why she was out that late. Nothing was making sense. She did not react to the pinch in her arm but she was able to process it. Her body felt lethargic and slow, she tried to move her head and open her eyes but everything felt heavy.

The other voice spoke with a hint of concern. "Remember that one girl who went through with the transformation but died during foreplay? Or so that's what Gladiolus said."

"How could he have known something as personal as that?" Ignis scoffed his voice filled with doubt. "What was the girl's name again Heart or something?"

"Yeah I think it went along the lines of that, Lockhart was it?" the person snapped his fingers to signal his epiphany. A soft grunt came in response. "Anyways, he said that, I quote, 'her virgin screams were echoing into the throne room.' After that Noctis called on him a few minutes later with a sullen look on his face. He never said anything more or less just that Lockhart died before he could impregnate her."

"You can't deny that nothing upset Noctis more than the death of Fleuret. She was the first of the girls to actually fall in love with him."

"She did last longer than the other girls." The second voice said.

"It was probably due to her love for him, the other girls were just terrified of him. Well I can't blame them. But it was inevitable, Fleuret was a delicate flower. There was no way she could have carried his child." There was a moment of silence before the other man spoke. And with his words came a thick tension that carried through the air.

"What do you think's going to happen to her?" The blonde nodded in the direction of the sleeping Lightning on the bed. It suited her so well. She was a true beauty and the way the thin black satin sheets wrapped around her every curve only accentuated her gorgeous figure. The two men looked at her, laying there soundless with her pink tresses sprawled out on the bed.

"She's strong; when Gladiolus and I tried to capture her she put up a good fight. She's a fighter this one, we even caught her after she was getting off duty from work. From the looks of her uniform I'd say she's a soldier, and a good one at that." Ignis sounded sure in his critique of Lightning.

"But I don't get why Noctis is giving her so much Ambrosia, isn't this going to kill her? No matter how strong she is I don't think she will be able to handle Noctis with that kind of level of Ambrosia in her bloodstream. She might die before waking up."

"You sound worried Prompto, don't tell me you're getting soft. Besides she's Noctis' problem not ours. We're just helping him but the girls are for him to handle not us."

"I'm not getting soft; I just don't want to see any more innocent girls dying. Haven't you watched the news lately? They're starting to get suspicious of the missing girls. That's why she was out on patrol tonight, no doubt trying to protect others from getting kidnapped."

"This is exactly why Noctis wanted her; she's a strong-willed and threatening person. This is the kind of person that can withstand him and the transformation. He believes that she will be the one. He's going to extreme levels though."

"What do you mean by extreme?" Prompto raised an eyebrow.

"He plans on changing her tonight along with impregnating her. The high levels of Ambrosia are supposed to help with the pain. It's like an aphrodisiac. All of her pains will turn into utter pleasure."

"A love enhancement… she won't be able to withstand that amount of pleasure."

"Of course she can, what kind of woman doesn't want pleasure?" Ignis's mouth contorted into a little smirk. "Didn't you hear about that one girl who practically begged Noctis to take her?"

"Two words, Lockhart and I bet you that girl wasn't even a virgin." Prompto said with a joking timbre to his voice.

"That's one word you idiot and Gladiolus' story about her not being able to withstand his foreplay is a lie. Do you actually believe what Gladiolus says?"

Shrugging Prompto looked back over to Lightning. "You never know, we'll just have to see."

Lightning's eyes began to flutter as her body started to feel hot. It was so intense that she had to clench her hands around the sheets. Moving slowly she regained most of her consciousness and the weights on her body felt lighter.

"Whoa, Ignis she's waking up!" Prompto sounded alarm hitting his friend on the shoulder.

"I'll get Noctis." He said calmly but before he could get up the door to the bedroom opened up abruptly. Both men turned their heads to look at the doorway in shock.

"Get out." The dark haired man stood in the doorway with his eyes red with lust. Getting up quickly Prompto ran out of the room and followed by Ignis who walked slowly towards the door. Grabbing Ignis by the shoulder calmly Noctis kept his gaze on Lightning who was slowly sitting up on the bed.

"You gave her the correct dosage?"

"Down to the last drop." Ignis shrugged off Noctis' grip before closing the two doors leaving both Noctis and Lightning to have their little fun.

Noctis stood there waiting to make sure that everyone was out of the way; he looked at Lightning coolly before he slowly started to approach the bed.

"Lightning is it? That's an odd name." Noctis let his black button up shirt slide down his arms slowly before it fell to the ground.

Getting up quickly Lightning stumbled and fell to the floor. Her legs felt numb and everything was spinning. She couldn't stand up or move her arms. She felt helpless for the first time and the fear was kicking in.

"Don't try to run away," Noctis crouched down to level his red eyes on her blue ones. "I spiked your blood with something I like to call Ambrosia. In a few more seconds you will not be able to move at all, but don't worry all your pains will simply… disappear…" Noctis said with a low growl.

Picking her up in his arms he lay her down on the bed again. It was only now that she realized that she was clothed in nothing more than her black undergarments. The touch of his skin on hers sent a wave of electricity through her.

"What do you want from me?" Lightning snarled at him through murderous eyes.

"I'm sure you've heard of me before, the heir to the throne. I need a bride to be mine. Unfortunately, none of the girls could _handle _me." Noctis smirked playfully. "I was hoping that you could." His eyes lingered up and down her body. When he couldn't contain it anymore he started to stroke her thighs getting higher with each stroke. "Please… don't be afraid to scream." His voiced was becoming lower and more sensual to the point where she could feel herself give in to his every word.

Moving himself to hover on top of her he lowered his mouth down to her décolletage. Leaving a trail of kisses that lead up to her neck he began to bite gently down on her pale skin.

"You're so soft…" He breathed huskily. Lightning's chest was rising up and down with labour. His hot breath on her bare neck only made the burning within her body turn to flames. While still kissing her neck his hands moved down to her breast and he removed her bra with such ease that she did not know that it was off until he started suckling on her pink tits.

Trying to supress her moans she bit down on her lips, her chest heaved to the rhythm of his tongue. She could feel them harden and swell up. Moving back up to her neck he kissed it once more before he murmured into her again.

"So soft and easy to pierce…" A wave of fire coursed through her body reaching everywhere. Her fingertips tingled along with her toes and the fire reached down to her private area leaving it moist. Noctis began sucking on her neck until she felt lightheaded. She doesn't know if it's from him drinking her blood or from the immense amount of pleasure that she was feeling.

Her bare chest was hitting against his as they both breathed and panted. This was only making her feel hotter. He moved down to her private area and removed her panties.

"Please… stop." Her words were broken up and were not forming properly. Her face began to turn pink from embarrassment and the heat.

"You're in for a treat." Noctis waited no longer, he spread her legs and began to tickle her clitoris which was now swollen and pink as ever. This sent a blinding white flash of ecstasy throughout her body. The pressure was building up and she couldn't supress it anymore. Her mouth opened to sound a gasp and a stifled moan.

"Scream for me Lightning." He said in a smooth and sultry voice. When she refused to he brought two fingers into her wet slit and began to thrust in while massaging down harder on her little bulb. The blinding flashes of pleasure did not stop and eventually her screams echoed throughout the castle.

Bringing his lips down he kissed her lips as he started to lubricate her even more with his tongue. Sucking on her most sensitive area more of her warm nectar flowed out. Her soft moans got louder as he brought his tongue inside her. Her body was frustrated that it could not thrash and squirm around to his touch so her cries got louder and more desperate.

"Noctis more! More!" She threw her head back and let out another moan. "I can't take it anymore!"

Noctis could feel her orgasm; her screams were in sync with her contractions. Noctis was pleased that she had not died yet, if anything she was enjoying it. He could tell it by the way she moan and her face. Unlike the other girls who screamed in pain Lightning was in a state of pure delight.

"The fun's not over yet, I'm just getting started." He nibbled on her ear as he let her soft moans die down beside his ear.

"Noctis please…" Lightning's voice was weary from exhaustion and he loved it.

Removing his pants he prodded his hard member against her opening. As soon as he was in he could hear her gasp. Moving in deeper he felt her walls crash down on him. He closed his eyes from the warmth. He began to thrust in and out going deeper each time until he felt her hymen.

Not stopping he broke through it to have her shudder and scream her loudest yet. The room filled with her scent of virgin blood making his eyes go a deeper shade of red. Breathing her in, he moved inside of her until she no longer granted him access. Thrusting in deep and hard he came inside of her which was followed by her walls tightening. Her contractions moved him in to hit her wall, he closed his eyes and groaned and when he opened them the shade of red disappeared.

Pulling out of her a cute soft sound escaped her slightly parted lips. Moving up to her pink bitten lips he kissed them for the first time. Looking at her peaceful face he could hear her steadied breathing along with her bare chest slowly rising up and down. He looked down at her body again like he had done earlier, taking in her sleeping figure his eyes rested on her flat stomach which would soon be swollen with his child.

Leaning down to kiss her stomach for good luck he whispered a silent prayer. "Lightning, I knew I'd make you mine."


End file.
